zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triforce 14
Hyrule I would love your help on my version of the article, namely the depictions section where I have not completed several of those games. Also, I found this cool map of Hyrule from Zelda II, but I'm not sure if it's already been uploaded (I don't see it in the Hyrule article or The Adventure of Link article, so I'm assuming it hasn't been uploaded). PS: Please archive. Even my high-speed internet dies a little whenever I look at your talk page. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) List of locations Okay, I'll take *Ocarina of Time (already started) *Majora's Mask *The Wind Waker *Phantom Hourglass *Twilight Princess (the stuff it needs) *A Link to the Past Do you want to discuss the way we're writing the articles so we can be consistent? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) That looks fine. I think ideally they should look something like the TP article (with the addition of the other stuff). As of right now, I'm just moving stuff and categorizing it under their main locations so we can get the pages up as quickly as possible and we can go from there.—'Triforce' 14 03:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) So just create the headers and categorize and create and then write the articles? Sounds good to me. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Great Swamp What am I supposed to call it? --Crazyswordsman (talk) 18:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Is this what you mean?—'Triforce' 14 20:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, this is the Swamp in the southern section of Hyrule. The Swamp of Evil is in the Dark World where Misery Mire is. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 22:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::We are talking A Link to the Past right? In the light world the swamp is replaced by the Desert of Mystery. If this isn't what you mean, could you go into more detail, because I'm not seeing another swamp.—'Triforce' 14 03:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::East of the Desert and west of Lake Hylia. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 04:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And what's Zora Falls called? --Crazyswordsman (talk) 04:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Are you thinking of Zora's Domain#The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past?—'Triforce' 14 13:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) what is this? i was looking throught one users contributions, and what do you think of this? http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage&diff=prev&oldid=145774 thoughts?'--C2' 21:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Mario Mario is vandalizing.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) :What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?—'Triforce' 14 21:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) GC vs. Wii Why is it canonical? Is it because Link is a leftie instead of a rightie? You guys are FREAKS! :Because it is the original version of the game.—'Triforce' 14 21:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Check my contrinutions and you'll see I reverted his edits.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) No flamming buddy.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) Your Usefuls I think you should consider adding the following links to your usefuls template: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WHEN THE EDITING GETS HOT... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Assume good faith Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Assume good faith No personal attacks Wikipedia:Wikipedia:No personal attacks Edit wars Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Edit war Dispute resolution Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Dispute resolution Editing negotiation Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Negotiation Staying cool Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Staying cool when the editing gets hot Three-revert rule Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Edit_war#The_Three_revert_rule Get a third opinion Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Third opinion It works well when you need to pull Wikipedia policies out of a hat in the middle of a fast argument. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I designed it purely for editing only, not really for resolving problems. I understand why it might be helpful, but I doubt it would end up getting used. =/—'Triforce' 14 02:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Bots How do you create bots? Is it for admins only or can anybody make one?--Shade Link (talk) 14:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I wouldn't recommend one for here, as I haven't found mine particularly useful.—'Triforce' 14 02:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) jabun pic whats up with that jabun pick? trying to put it in normally on the page makes it disapear. Oni Link 21:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :yeah, the jabun pic has never worked for me. and most other images work(i.e. i can see them), o and the keaton image only kinda works.'--C2' 22:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::It happens sometimes. It usually fixes itself if you clear your cache—'Triforce' 14 22:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Deletions okay, ill rebemer that, im not that aware of the deletion policy and didnt even know that the template excested haha. but thanks for informing me, ill deffinately keep that in mind.'--C2' 14:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :sry i nearly deleted your page haha'''--C2' 01:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it :) It was actually kinda funny.—'Triforce' ' 14' 01:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! RE: RTE GOOD DAY! lol this is like the 1st time ive actually gotten on too busy doin other things not much just checkin the site out figuring my way around seeing how u all do what u do :Nice to have you here :p—'Triforce' ' 14' 11:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) looky if this isnt vandalism then ill eat my left foot.'-- C2' / 18:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Vandal umm triforce, is it possible to block the same IP twice? cuz i think the guy(gal) you blocked was already blocked by Xykeb.'-- C2' / 21:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) kk. just checked, if he/she is back, then it will be more serious.'-- C2' / 21:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :yes it's possible. I don't mean to contradict your judgment XZ, it's just that I've been trying to be slightly more lenient on anons, because a lot are just one-time vandals or are using a public computer.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Flute-playing boy Your bot Re: Bot Script I'm not sure, I don't know much about scripts other than what pywikipedia offers. You could go on Wikia Central's help desk and see if someone there can help.--Richardtalk 19:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Shade Link Shade Link has been blocked. At first there was an argument on the shoutbox, that lead to Griffen78 to quit. Then he brought it to Richard1990 talk page and had another one there. Finally, there was a whole thing about him getting rid of other peoples posts. Xykeb Zraliv came on and I explained what had happened to him, and he blocked him for a year.(P.S. I'm using proper grammar now, so no more, "Wait, what did you say?")'-- C2' / 20:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Some stuff Question Maze of Bottles Question Another Question hey triforce 14 i think u r cool and funny.(what's up with the militarized cuccos is that supposed to be a joke i mean it's funny i'm just not so sure if thats a joke or not) hey how do u make those cool signature bubbles? this is legendlink, probably the only guy on zeldapedia who doesn't have a signature bubble Yeah it's a joke. For the word bubble, go here, it' pretty much explains what you need.—'Triforce' ' 14' 22:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) rights *Thank you. DjMack (talk) 03:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) **And while I'm at it are there any big changes that have taken place over the past year I should know about? DjMack (talk) 03:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Oh man, that's tough. Just a lot of little things mostly, you know revamping/expanding articles and such. Too much to get specific though.—'Triforce' ' 14' 03:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh one big thing that doesn't really affect you or any other current admins; for users wishing to apply for rollback/adminship there is a rough set of requirements found here. I'll update you more if I think of anything else.—'Triforce' ' 14' 03:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey Have you added the events infobox yet? Or are you waiting for it to get finalized?'-- C2' / 21:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think Joe remade it already template:Infobox Event.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I know about that, he's been talking about it for awhile, I meant your usefuls.'-- C2' / 21:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yeah i can add it to that.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Heh I was only noticing that you hadn't added it yet.'-- C2' / 21:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I don't add them all but if anyone thinks something would be useful I'm happy to add it.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think it might come in handy eventually.'-- C2' / 21:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Uploading sounds? Info box Predecessor Duforce 13. I laughed at that Oni Link 14:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Bot Mayne Payge Launchballer Kaepora Gaebora "This section contains theoretical information based on the viewpoints or research of one or several other users." Viewpoint. One user. I would be the user, and it would be my viewpoint. It's valid. :That's not the point, what you provided had absolutely no evidence. You can't back up theories with more theories.—'Triforce' 14 14:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yo... Excuse me, my name is Twilightwizard0309. I am a retired editor here, but I do check back here every now and again. I am one of the admins here: http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Fanon_Wiki I understand you're really good with coding, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping me redesign the frontpage there. If you can't, or you don't have the time, do you know someone who could possibly help? :I might be able to help you. What exactly are you looking for, any ideas? If you're already working on something could you link me to it as well.—'Triforce' 14 02:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I want to include a space for a featured user interview, a writing contest column, and an art contest column. If space is an issue, because of all of the featured articles, let me know. I'll discuss the issue with the other admins and I'll get back to you, but for now, that's all I need. Thank you so much, dude, everyone on the wiki will be really greatful to you. --Why so Serious?' 21:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::No that wouldn't be a problem, any ideas for color schemes/arrangement of things?—'Triforce' 14 21:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I think the color scheme should be kept the same. --Why so Serious?' 23:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC)